


Which way the wind will blow.

by Babwedges



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babwedges/pseuds/Babwedges
Summary: I just had some interesting ideas for a dear Evan Hansen fan fiction which includes Evan's father figure and Connor Murphy being alive.Please check out the other chapters!Enjoy!!





	1. Which way the wind will blow.

Which way the wind will blow.

"Evan, honey, come downstairs. He's here." It was a normal Tuesday morning. Evan Hansen was staring into his full length mirror on the back of his door. He straightened the collar on his favourite blue and white polo shirt and mustered a weak smile. 

'Dear Evan Hansen,  
Today is going to be a good day and here's why: because today...today...at least you're you. And...that's enough.'

He shook himself as if to get rid of all the bad vibes, although he knew they would never really leave him in peace, and grabbed his bag. 

"Evan! Come downstairs!"

"Okay, okay!" He called back. 

'That'll be Jared. He's come to pick me up for school." He thought. 'He's early.' He shrugged as he raced down the wooden stairs. He stopped as he reached the bottom. It wasn't Jared. 

It was his dad. 

His dad who had abandoned him at the age of four. 

The dad who had forgotten about him.

The dad who had never called or came to visit. Not even for birthdays. 

Evan felt a tinge of spite and hatred fill the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. His hands raced to his head and twitched through his hair. 

"D-dad." He stuttered. "What are y-you d-doing here?"

His father shrugged. He wore a smooth leather jacket and jeans that looked as if they had never been washed. He had a pair of sunglasses in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. 

"I had to warn you, didn't I? I couldn't just leave you." 

Evan had no clue what his father meant but he suddenly felt a wave if anger flush over him.

"Leave me? Leave us? You couldn't just leave us? Well, you had no problem leaving us the first time, did you?"

"Evan..." His mother tried to stop her son but Evan was mad. 

"No, mom. No. Why don't you just run back from where you came from, huh? We dont need you. I've grown up without a dad thanks to you. We're fine."

"Evan..." Heidi tried once again to talk to her son but was cut off. 

"What gives you the right to walk back in here, twelve years later and act like nothing happened? You left us. You decided that we weren't good enough for you. That was your choice. Your loss. If you think for one second that-"

"EVAN HANSEN!!" Heidi yelled. 

Evan jumped and looked up at his mother who was beaming with pride. 

"Honey, you didn't stutter. Not once through that whole rant. I told you that youre getting better!" She wrapped her arms around Evan in a big bear hug. When they pulled away, Heidi whispered. 

"Let your father talk. Please." 

Evan nodded. 

 

"Well, I needed to warn you about what's going on." 

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what? What's going on?" Evan looked from his mother to his father, confused. 

Heidi sighed, "Honey, it's Connor and Zoe. Their parents were murdered last night. I'm sorry honey."

Evan was lost for words. "I...what...?"

"Yea, well, anyway, the police are after Connor and Zoe but they can't find them. It seems your little friends have made a run for it. Which means they obviously know something. The police are gonna want to ask you some questions. But, since you knew the run aways..."

"Yea?" Evan pushed his dad for more answers to the million questions that were ringing in his head.

"They've sentenced you...to death..."

"What?" Evan took a step backwards, nearly walking into the banister. He looked up to see his mom weeping silently, a tissue in hand. His father however seemed pretty chilled about the fact that his son was about to die.   
"They want to kill me?"

"Yep. But obviously they wont."

"What do you mean?"

"Goodness, you're slow at getting things. Do I need to spell it out for you? You are going to find your little friends and hide. Do whatever it takes to stay alive. Your mother can't take anymore heartbreaks, Evan. And I know I'm partly to blame for that. I haven't been a very good father but I'm telling you this now. Please. Go. Bring food, water, a tent, whatever you need and go hide. With your friends, you need them. Please. For your mother."

Heidi stayed silent, sobbing quietly into her hands. 

"I'm sorry, Evan but it's true. They think you know what happened. They think you're guilty." She burst into sobs again. 

Evan was shocked. It was true. He had to leave. If he didn't, they would just sentence him but his mother too...

He wasn't going to stand there and watch that happen. 

"Okay." He muttered. "Okay, I'll go."

 

A few hours later, Evan was crouched outside a bakery. He had a rucksack on his back and his phone in his pocket. He wasn't sure where to find the Murphys, but he had to find Jared and Alana too. They also were good friends with the family so were to be sentenced too. Evan heard footsteps coming closer. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and angled it so that he could see the reflection around the corner. The pace quickened as a body slipped around the corner and slid down the wall next to Evan.   
It was Alana.   
"Hey."  
"H-hey. You, um...you s-sound...calm?"  
"Yea, well, I'm used to staying calm in stressful situations.""Zoe and Connor need us right now. We have to help them."

Evan nodded.   
At that moment, Jared swaggered around the corner.   
"Hey people! The fun has arrived!" He didn't seem at all nervous or scared about the situation. Evan admired him for that. Alana, not so much.  
"Jared! Shut up and get down. If people see us, they'll hand us in to the cops!"

"Hey, Lana, look around. There's literally no one else here."  
Alana nodded. "Exactly. There is no one here. So why are we here? We're supposed to be looking for the Murphys!"

Jared sighed. "It's okay, we'll find them. They'll be fine."

At that moment, a gust of wind blew past them and made the trio shudder in the cold. A pile of leaves flew through the air towards a deep, dark forest. 

After a long pause, Evan muttered, "so...anyone g-got a p-plan?"

"Well, I say we follow the wind."

"The wind? Yes, because mother nature will save us. Let's just wait and see which way the wind will blow!" 

"You got a better idea, kleinman?" Alana snapped. 

"No..." That shut Jared up. 

"Okay then. C'mon. Let's go." Alana grabbed her rucksack and took off running towards the trees, closely followed by Jared and Evan.


	2. Which way the wind will blow~ North.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been very busy with stressful stuff called life so I have been writing as much as inhumanely possible. So yea, this is chapter 2 of hopefully 5. For more notes, see the end if the chapter. Enjoy!!

Which way the wind will blow ~North.

Alana reached the woods first, barely tired. Next was Evan, panting slightly and then Jared. He looked as though he had just run a marathon: his hair was sticking out and he was sweating and panting heavily.  
"Jared, you literally just crossed the street!"  
Jared huffed and mumbled something about skipping gym. Alana just rolled her eyes while Evan complained.  
"Guys!!" He whined. "Where are we going?"  
Alana surveyed the surrounding area for a moment before bending down to get something from her bag. She came back up a moment later with a compass.  
"A compass? You brought a compass?" Alana glared at Jared.  
"Well, did you? Did you bring anything at all useful in there?" She pointed to his green rucksack. Jared shrugged and said,  
"Haha! You'll just have to wait and see..."  
"Guys!!" Evan whined again.  
Alana sighed and looked at her compass. After a while of turning on the spot, spinning and surveying, alana made up her mind.  
"North!" She declared.  
"Why North?" Jared protested. "That's directionist!" Alana laughed at his joke before saying.  
"Yea but North is the way the wind is blowing and I say we go which way the wind will blow."  
"Who made you boss?" Jared argued.  
"Me. I made myself boss. Plus, I know more about surving in the 'wild' than you do."  
"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?"  
"It's called extracurricular activities Jared. Maybe you should try it sometime!" She retorted.  
"Oh, really? Well, I'll have you know that in my days-"  
"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!"  
Evan screamed. "Stop with all the arguing!"  
Jared and Alana turned to face Evan.  
"Okay, bud. Calm yourself..."  
"Yea, Ev. We didn't mean it in a bad way..." Alana chipped in. They sighed before Jared mumbled.  
"Fine. We'll 'follow the wind to our chosen destiny'." He rolled his eyes but smiled to himself before heading north, the way Alana's compass showed. Alana grinned and followed him, leaving Evan staring after them, bemused. They were tolerating each other. That did not happen very often between those two. Alana got annoyed easily and Jared was very annoying. But Evan defiantly saw something. Was it...chemistry? Could there really be a spark between the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I ship jalana/alared as my no 1 ship (tree bros as 2nd) so yeaaaaaaa!! Special thanks to my friends who I love more than anything in this life (lil Hamilton quote for ya there!) But yea. Thanks for dealing with my stressfulnessnessnessnesss with lots of hugs and ratties!! I love you guys so so so much xx  
> (I know you're reading this cos you stalk me. XD)  
> Also, Freya's a furry. Okay bi bi until next time. XD (I'm weird. Plus probably the only people who will actually read my terrible stuff are my friends and they already know that. Hi again. Bye again.  
> (Hi Charlie!!)


End file.
